There are many varying types of child resistant closure systems disclosed in the art. An example of a particular type of child resistant closure system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,078, which relates to a combination of a container and safety cap. The aforementioned patent is herein incorporated by reference.
While many child resistant caps effectively provide protection against the danger of small children being able to remove potentially harmful pills from vials or other containers, they also provide a problem for a considerable portion of the adult population that require medication, however, lack the manual dexterity or strength to remove the child resistant cap. This is of a particular concern to the elderly population or people suffering from arthritis and other disabilitating diseases.
Accordingly, this problem has been addressed by the development of closure systems having a child resistant mode and a non-child resistant mode such that, in the non-child resistant mode, the caps are more easily opened by adults. However, many such caps have a complex, multi part, structure making the caps expensive or the closure systems suffer from the problem of providing an inferior moisture and air barrier when used in the non-child resistant mode. Further, other attempts to develop reversible child resistant closure systems have resulted in caps that when used in their non-child resistant mode tended to come off from the vial or container inadvertently, for example, when being carried in a bag with other articles.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a reversible child resistant closure that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art.